my problem
by me-and-my-alteregos
Summary: honestly i wont blame you if you didnt read this. this is just a way to vent out my problem and it came out confusing so really i wont blame you


Kenosu: to all those reading this I'm so sorry I couldn't help myself I was feeling shitty and all so sorry

Kishio: Kenosu writes depending on Ken's mood so you couldn't blame ken-Kenosu

Kai: -sigh- and the poor victim was Naruto -sigh- I pity and envy you at the same time

Kishio: yes, yes because Kai had to deal with the perverted side

Kai: shut up -sulk-

Kenosu: well that's all I guess if you did read this sorry again

**Disclaimer: **if I did… you don't want to know

**Warnings: **Naruto having a tragic life, AU, especially OOC yes people "don't want? Click back" and swearing -.- ja ne

ImimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimI

My problem

"dammit Naruto why can't you do anything right?!" Sakura, my mom, yelled at my face. I don't understand her, she is all loud and angry when I do something wrong, but when I don't, she acts happy and all it makes me sick, my father? Well he just sits there and after mom finishes her wrath dad takes over, he acts like someone who doesn't have trouble but when no ones around he'd dump all of that stinkin' anger he reserved just for me. I have a sister, outside she looks harmless but inside she's a total devil, she loves watching me being yelled at and such, I never did anything to deserve this fucking life

"Sasuke!!! Talk to your son!!!" she screamed to my father who was playing with my sister

"ah but I'm playing with Hinata-chan" he replies coolly lifting the little 'angel'. If I would say those words in real life I would spat them with all of my anger.

"I didn't do anything!" I replied, I didn't really, that's my fault. Mom scowled at me her look certainly wished that I would disappear, wait scratch that she wants me to die. If they would probably stop and consider the facts… that I grew up here they left me to work somewhere far, then they come to me, showing the little bundle of joy that they had made, tch bundle of joy my ass!, and forcing me to learn all of those hardships and such.

"why can't you be more responsible!!!" my mom screamed, clutching her head. Responsibility, I grew up without it, I lived without it and now they're shoving it up my ass. Finally she sat down, me? I just stared with cold eyes wishing with all of my might to just disappear, sink never be noticed. I couldn't take it anymore I ran out of the house it was raining. Fuck why the hell does it always rain when things go wrong, it feels like its mocking me, while I ran, ran to the only place I know to escape my troubles but in the end I just realizes that I'll just face them again sooner or later. I climbed up the building that was twenty stories and under construction it had been since the day I remembered it to be. I climbed all the way to the top sitting in one of the slippery steel I looked up letting the rain drench my face, to disguise the tears, to wash away the pain. The irony, rain the thing I actually despise minutes ago was now the only company I have, to comfort me, to stay with me, in my times of need. I'm only thirteen and I understood a lot but the thing I specialize in is hate, anger, and all of that bullshit. I sighed I prayed for the rain to come down harder, and somehow it obeyed me. My feelings drowned out I couldn't feel anger, hate but I couldn't feel happiness either, I never will as long as I'm in that hellhole, my emotions ceased and I could only do what I wanted to do in the first place, what I wanted to do for a long time. To run away, to somehow be free. I stood up and climb down, I never really noticed the time, it was way past midnight, my so-called parents must be asleep, I smirked. I walked towards the house not really caring, opening the door I crept in, seems like all of the escapes I've done in my lifetime is probably coming to use, yeah I like to break rules, I never run away I sneak away, well the ones who are making the damned rules must expect someone to break them, after all that's what rules are for right? I got my bag stuffed all of my clothes inside, the bag was still light, never had that much clothes anyway. I was about to leave my room when I thought of something I left a note, in my mirror with a marker, a red marker to be exact, and took my wallet, which was full because of my itchy hands I took some from my parents wallet little by little so they wouldn't notice. I walked now sure to where I'm going and don't worry it's far from them. Waiting at a bench I thought of all the blessings I had, whoa that was fast not even longer than half a minute, I snickered waiting for the sun to signal my journey. I napped a little, I was a light sleeper so once bright light hit my face I was awake, still drenched from last night's rain I ran to the train station hoping that the wind would dry my clothes, that and the now beaming sun, it did now waiting patiently looking at the others who were busy doing their thing I don't care, the train stopped in front of me and stepped up it was a little crowded but there are still available seats taking of my bag a sat down near the door waited and prepared myself for the new life I was about to experience I smiled to myself and imagined the reaction from my parents when they read that note.

At the house. Sasuke read the note loudly.

"dear my loving and thoughtful parents, fuck you and go to hell. from your loving son Naruto. ps I hate you… well that was creative" Sasuke mused while Sakura was fuming beside him.

WawawawawawawawawawawawawawawaW

Kenosu: the reason for the title was because it was **my** problem and when I have a problem I don't scream it on my pillow or blame the world… I use my laptop

Kai: yes, but this was an exaggerated version of it

Kishio: ahh, but some of this is true ne?

Kenosu: yes, I type my thoughts and mix it with my fantasy, I type until I could breath normally again, until my chest is freed from the painful clenching

Kai: and this is an example, Kenosu puts problems into a story and finishes it the way ken wants to

Kishio: -shrugs- and she did this until it was finished and it ends here

Kenosu: feel free to… I don't know type a continuation or something or to criticize it whatever as long as this gets out of my chest mah ja ne


End file.
